


Recovery

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Kind of a tag scene for Serpent's Venom.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Teal'c was glad to be back on Earth. He was almost glad to be back in the infirmary too - certainly he was glad of a chance to have Dr Frasier tend his injuries. The torture whilst on Heru'ur's ship had not been pleasant. He had considered doing what Tiroc had wanted and admitting that he was wrong about the System Lords at one point. Only the thoughts of his son, Rya'c and Colonel O'Neill had kept him from giving in. 

Just then O'Neill came into the infirmary, looking for Teal'c.

"How ya doing buddy?" he asked

"I am well O'Neill" Teal'c replied in his usual, stoic way.

Dr Frasier snorted at that assessment.

"He's lucky to be alive" she informed the Colonel. "Whatever the device was they used on him, it was pretty nasty. It was only his larva that kept him alive and prevented serious internal injuries."

"Good old Junior does it again" O'Neill said wryly.

"However," the doctor carried on, ignoring the interruption "I am recommending Teal'c take a week of medical leave to recover from the experience."

"That will not be necessary doctor" Teal'c said.

"Don't argue Teal'c, you'll only lose" O'Neill advised. Both patient and doctor glared at him this time. He just carried on regardless.

"How about Teal'c comes to stay with me for the week?" he suggested. He tried not to show how eager he was for agreement.

"That sounds like a good idea" Doc Frasier said slowly. "But no wild nights."

The Colonel looked injured at the suggestion "I don't know what you mean" he protested innocently.

"That puppy dog look doesn't work on me" Frasier told him. “Save it for Sam."

"Mea culpa" O'Neill said. "I promise we'll be good."

"In that case I'll agree,” she said.

"Whaddya say Teal'c?" he asked, trying not to sound too eager.

"That will be acceptable O'Neill" Teal'c said.

"Let's go then" O'Neill turned to leave the infirmary. Teal'c followed him out the door, glad of the chance to get away from the base for once.

* * *

Later that day, the two men were sat in O'Neill's lounge, watching a hockey match. O'Neill was on his second beer and was well into the game as well, yelling and cheering. Teal'c sat holding an orange juice, studying the Colonel. It was a rare opportunity to see him in a relaxed environment without Sam and Daniel around to distract them.

Teal'c admired the Colonel's hands as he clapped something "his” team had done. They had a strength to them, but also a delicacy. Teal'c remembered how he had handled Rya'c and Cassie in the past, as well as others. For such a supposed hard man, he had a gentle touch with children which Teal'c admired. Just then Jack looked over at him.

"You ok buddy?" he asked.

Teal'c nodded "I am fine" he said, glad his dark skin and the gloom in the room hid his blush at being caught staring at O'Neill.

"Why don't you come and stretch out on the couch?" the Colonel offered, patting the seat beside him. "You could relax better then."

For a few seconds Teal'c hesitated, but then he saw what looked like eagerness and hope in O'Neill's eyes and moved. He stretched his legs full length on the couch, with his feet in O'Neill's lap. The game resumed and Jack turned back to the TV. He soon seemed to be absorbed in the game again so Teal'c resumed his study. Jack drained the last of his beer and put the bottle aside. Teal'c shifted his position slightly.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked again, looking at him with concern.

"A little sore" Teal'c admitted.

"Well let me see what I can do about that for you" came the reply.

Again Teal'c hesitated. "What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Just a shoulder massage" O'Neill reassured him.

"Very well then" Teal'c moved round to sit in front of Jack and pulled his shirt off.

The TV went dark, the only light now came from the fire and a lamp on the far side of the room. Jack sat forward on the couch, with his legs either side of Teal'c. He put his hands on Teal'c's shoulders and started the massage. Teal'c closed his eyes and relaxed. He wondered briefly where the oil had come from but decided he didn't really care. Jack's hands were as delicate as he thought, but as strong as he'd hoped, during the massage. Teal'c found himself getting hard from the touch. He sighed, knowing how O'Neill felt about Major Carter meant he had no hope of fulfillment.

"What's wrong? Jack asked softly, having felt the sigh from his hands on Teal'c's shoulders.

"Nothing," Teal'c said equally softly. "I was just enjoying the moment."

"Don't believe you" Jack said with a funny note in his voice. Teal'c tilted his head back to look at Jack.

"What is the matter O'Neill?" he asked in his turn. Jack merely groaned and shook his head. Teal'c turned round properly and looked up into his eyes. "You must tell me the problem O'Neill” he persisted.

Jack buried his face in his hands. Teal'c reached forward and pulled the hands down gently. Tears were in Jack's eyes. Teal'c moved to sit next to him.

"What is wrong?" he asked again, softly. Jack looked at him helplessly.

"Everything," he said, as a tear slid down his face. Teal'c reached forward and wiped the tear away.

"Why?" he asked again. "Please tell me."

Jack breathed out heavily. "Having you stay here is so much harder than I thought it would be." He paused and took a deep breath. He could see the question in Teal'c's eyes still, and something else he couldn't quite read.

"I have feelings Teal'c", he said "strong feelings. Towards you." Teal'c decided to take a chance; leaning forward he placed his full, ripe lips on Jack's gently. Jack moaned deep in his throat but didn't move. Teal'c took that to mean it was ok to continue. He started to lick and nibble at Jack's lips. Jack closed his eyes and moaned again. Their lips were the only contact between them, until Teal'c suddenly slipped his tongue into Jack's mouth and started to plunder his tongue. Jack responded by putting his tongue into Teal'c's mouth and nibbling back. They duelled like that for several minutes before finally stopping, panting for breath. Teal'c was surprised by the look of passion burning in Jack's eyes.

"What about Major Carter?" he asked hesitantly.

"What about her?" Jack growled impatiently.

"I thought, after the Zatarc incident that the two of you had feelings for each other."

"Yes we do," Jack said "but nothing like this. I realised that after that time loop thing."

"Oh" Teal'c said.

"You are the only one I feel like this about." Jack suited his words to his actions by leaning forward to kiss Teal'c again. Teal'c responded feverishly, finally reaching out to touch Jack and caress him. Jack ran his hands across Teal'c's chest in return, toying with his nipples. This time it was Teal'c who groaned. As they both broke for air again, Jack chuckled deeply, looking at Teal'c with a smile.

"What is it O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"I never thought this was how we'd end up spending the evening in my wildest dreams,” he said.

"This is no dream" Teal'c told him.

"I'm just beginning to realise that,” Jack said, "although I think I still need to prove it,” he added thoughtfully. With that he leant forward to Teal'c and started licking and caressing his nipples. Teal'c moaned deeply again. Jack moved back.

"Hmmm, " he said. "It's starting to feel more realistic."

"O'Neill" Teal'c groaned "do not stop."

"Stop what?" Jack asked innocently, "thinking? Ok then." He sat back with a grin and folded his arms. Teal'c growled this time and moved forward. With a quick movement, he had Jack pinned beneath him, with his arms above his head. He ripped Jack's T-shirt off of him and threw it to one side. Jack squirmed invitingly underneath him, allowing Teal'c to feel his erection. Teal'c bent over Jack and started nibbling and licking his nipples. This time it was Jack who moaned. He squirmed again.

"Now are you convinced it is not a dream O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Oh yeah" Jack said breathlessly. Teal'c smiled and returned to his task. Within minutes Jack was begging for mercy.

"You would not last long against the Gou'ald" Teal'c told him.

"Not if this was how they tortured me" Jack agreed, breathless still. Teal'c smiled and bent down to open Jack's pants. Jack moaned in relief and Teal'c moaned in approval at the sight of Jack's erection straining against his boxers. He quickly removed both garments and threw them aside as well. Jack shivered for a second in the cool night air, but then Teal'c's hot mouth closed over his erection. This time he shivered in anticipation.

Teal'c licked the tip of Jack's penis first, sending a wave of pleasure through the Colonel's body; then before Jack knew what was happening, his new lover had taken the whole thing in his mouth, right to the base. Jack moaned more deeply this time. Teal'c sucked hard on him and then licked all around the base of his shaft. Jack started to squirm, but Teal'c merely tightened his grip on Jack's wrists and continued his work. Jack felt himself become ever-more engorged in Teal'c's mouth but the Jaffa didn't seem too bothered as he continued his ministrations. He nipped and licked at Jack's balls before gradually allowing Jack's cock to slip out of his mouth, until only the tip remained against his lips. Then he started to lick Jack's butt. This caused the Colonel to start squirming again, but this time Teal'c ignored him. 

Suddenly the tongue disappeared and instead one of Teal'c's hands was on his cock. He rubbed and stroked the full length and Jack dimly realised he was using the massage oil he had used earlier on Teal'c's shoulders. Before he'd had a chance to take in the implications of the action, the hand was gone. However seconds later, just as Jack was about to protest, he felt Teal'c release his wrists. Then, in one fluid movement, he had positioned himself above Jack. As Jack realised what was happening, he felt Teal'c thrust himself onto Jack's erection. Jack grabbed Teal'c's hips and guided him down until his full length was inside Teal'c. They rested that way a moment and Jack's hands reached up to caress Teal'c's chest.

Then Teal'c began to move up and down on Jack, taking his weight on his arms as he thrust himself against Jack's cock. It didn't take long for Jack to reach his climax and he let himself go inside Teal'c, falling back weakly on to the couch afterwards. Teal'c held Jack inside himself for a moment longer before Jack touched his side.

"Now you" he told Teal'c. The Jaffa turned to look at him.

"I would hurt you O'Neill,” he said matter-of-factly. Looking down at the size of Teal'c, Jack licked his suddenly dry lips. Teal'c was magnificent! He was also huge, and Jack knew it would probably hurt, but he didn't care, it would be worth it to feel Teal'c inside him.

"I don't mind Teal'c," he said. "We can go slow to start with. Besides I want to do this. I am supposed to be looking after you after all."

"I doubt if this was what Dr Frasier had in mind" Teal'c said. But even as he said it, he could tell by the look on Jack's face that he was determined. "Very well," he said. Jack nodded agreement and moved forward to straddle Teal'c. He too started by sucking on the tip of Teal'c's cock. Then he licked the length of it and around the base, enjoying the taste, which was somehow different to his previous lovers. Then he carefully took Teal'c into his mouth. He managed to deep throat him without gagging and spent several minutes licking and sucking on him. He sensed though that Teal'c was getting ready to explode and quickly let Teal'c withdraw from his mouth. Teal'c took control again then. He turned Jack so that he was on all fours and then carefully applied the massage oil to Jack's butt and inside the crack before applying it to himself. Then he moved forward and gently eased his cock into Jack. Although it was painful, Jack managed not to tense up, instead forcing himself to relax further. It was worth it to feel Teal'c's tip brush his prostate. Then Teal'c started thrusting into Jack and he moaned aloud. If Teal'c even heard, he was too far gone to care. He carried on thrusting, hitting Jack's prostate harder each time, before finally releasing into Jack and falling forward, his face against Jack's back. Jack's arms gave way and they fell to the floor, pulling a blanket off the couch with them. Within seconds they were asleep on the floor, in each other's arms.

* * *

Jack woke up wondering why he couldn't feel his legs properly. He reached out a hand and touched flesh which was not his own. He couldn't focus for a minute, then suddenly realisation and memory flooded back to him. He was lying on the floor of his lounge with Teal'c lying on top of him. *That* was why he couldn't feel his legs he realised. He reached out again, touching Teal'c on the shoulder. He caressed the soft skin beneath him, remembering clearly how they had come to be asleep on the floor. He smiled at the memories. Just then a deep voice interrupted his thoughts.

"O'Neill," Teal'c used a tone of voice Jack had never heard his name said in before. It caressed the word gently, the way Jack was caressing the voice's owner.

"Hhmm?" Jack asked, to tired to speak properly.

"We should move, you cannot be comfortable," the voice told him.

Jack chuckled at that. "Well yea, my legs are kinda numb actually," he told Teal'c. Teal'c stood up, the blanket falling away as he did so. Jack lay looking up at him, waiting for the feeling to return to his legs. His groin, however, was functioning just fine. The mere sight of a naked Teal'c standing above him had caused Jack's cock to harden again. He shivered slightly, in anticipation of what was to come. Teal'c bent down and held out a hand to Jack. Jack took it and managed to stand up. He wavered for a second, his legs all pins and needles now. He leant against Teal'c whilst he regained his balance.

Teal'c watched Jack from a corner of his eye. He was pleased to see that the other man didn't seem upset or regretful about what had happened earlier. In fact, judging by his erection, Jack was more than ready for them to continue where they had left off. Teal'c felt his own groin stir in anticipation at the thought of being inside Jack once more. Jack finally stood upright by himself.

"Let's go to bed," he said, eyeing Teal'c speculatively. Teal'c merely nodded agreement, and gestured for Jack to lead the way. Although he knew the layout of Jack's house well, having stayed there a number of times before, he wanted to watch Jack's butt as he walked through to the bedroom.

Once in the room, he turned Jack towards him and kissed him. Jack responded ardently, and Teal'c felt their erections rub together. Jack moaned into Teal'c's mouth as the Jaffa's tongue probed his mouth insistently. They fell back onto the bed together, Teal'c not bothering to hold his weight off of Jack this time. Jack didn't complain at being crushed - he was too breathless from the kiss. Nor did he try and wriggle away from Teal'c, who took that as a signal to continue. His hands came up to caress Jack's shoulders, even as his tongue and lips continued to try and eat Jack. Eventually, though, they had to stop to breathe. Teal'c lifted his weight off of Jack, who breathed in deeply, but still did not complain. His passion-darkened eyes burned into Teal'c, the pupils so enlarged that the eyes were more black than brown. His hands moved to caress Teal'c's chest, starting out gently, but quickly becoming more insistent. He tugged at the nipples and ran his fingernails over the skin. This time it was Teal'c that shivered. But he didn't complain either. The sensation was an enjoyable one. 

Jack's hands moved down Teal'c's chest slowly, as their owner enjoyed the sweet torture that he was bringing to his lover. Teal'c continued to gaze steadily into Jack's eyes, unable to break the connection between them. Jack felt his eyes start to water from the effort not to blink, but he too was trapped by the link between them. Finally Teal'c spoke.

"I love you O'Neill," he said simply, still not breaking eye contact. At that, though, Jack did blink. He stopped his caressing of Teal'c's stomach, which was sensitised by the Goauld pouch there. He looked back at Teal'c, unsure of how to react.

"Have I said the wrong thing?" Teal'c asked, concerned now he had gone too far. Jack shook his head, dazed by what he had heard. It was the last thing he had been expecting to hear, but at the same time the most wonderful thing he had heard since Charlie had said it to him.

"No, Teal'c. How could that be the wrong thing to say?" he finally managed. "It was just a bit unexpected."

"I do not mind if you do not reciprocate, O'Neill," Teal'c told him. "However, I wished you to know how I felt."

Jack reached up to caress Teal'c's mouth. "You say the sweetest things," he told the Jaffa. "How could I not reciprocate? I wouldn't be here like this, with you, if I didn't love you as well," he said. "I'm not a fan of casual sex and one-night stands."

"Good," Teal'c said simply, and with that he lowered himself back down onto Jack, kissing him again. They resumed their exploration of each other's body, taking their time to get to know what pleased the other. Jack was surprised to find that Teal'c enjoyed having Jack caress his stomach. He felt a little reluctant, knowing who was inside. It had not bothered him earlier, he had been too caught up in the passion of the moment to remember the larval Goauld. But now, he did remember and felt a little strange sharing Teal'c with the creature inside him.

Teal'c could sense this hesitation, and put his hand over Jack's. "If you are uncomfortable, we do not have to continue," he told the other man.

"It's just a little strange knowing Junior's in there whilst we're doing this," he told Teal'c. "But I'll get used to it." With that, he bent his head to kiss and lick around the cross on Teal'c's stomach. Teal'c groaned in enjoyment and Jack was relieved. He knew this was the right thing to do. And he would get used to it. Eventually. Always assuming the relationship lasted. He pushed the negative thoughts to the back of his mind, determined to enjoy the moment.

Finally, Jack left Teal'c's stomach alone, unable to hold back any longer. He moved down instead to Teal'c's groin, again marvelling at the sheer size of the man. He kissed the tip lightly, then placed more kisses the length of the shaft, deliberately only using the lightest of touches. Then he took the massage oil he had remembered to bring from the lounge and used it to coat Teal'c's cock. Finally, he turned himself around and let his butt sink the length of the shaft. He was not as ready as he had been earlier, and it hurt more this time, but even that felt good to Jack as well. Once Teal'c was buried deep within him, he lay back against Teal'c's stomach, enjoying feeling full in a way he never had before. Teal'c however, did not allow him to rest for long. He thrust his hips upwards, causing his tip to strike hard against Jack. 

"Oh god, Teal'c" Jack cried out. It felt so good, even as it hurt him. Teal'c bucked again, harder this time. And again. At the same time, he ran his hands along Jack's back, his fingernails raking the skin. Jack shivered at the touch. It was like torture, but such exquisite torture that he responded by thrusting back against Teal'c, allowing the tip of his cock to strike against his prostate. He thrust back again, Teal'c bucking forward at the same time. Jack cried out wordlessly this time, unable to contain his feelings. He could feel Teal'c reaching a climax, and knew his own was not far off either. Just then, Teal'c's hand came out to encircle his cock, massaging it even as he again thrust against Jack. The two men quickly set up a rhythm, with Teal'c pumping Jack even as he pumped himself into him. It took little time for them to both come, more or less simultaneously, and then Jack collapsed back against Teal'c in an exhausted heap.

Teal'c however, seemed insatiable. He withdrew from Jack, then manoeuvred the two of them so that he was astride Jack, who lay face down on the bed. He bent his head to lick and caress Jack's butt and legs. Jack lay there passively, too exhausted to respond properly. He couldn't believe the strength and energy of the other man. Teal'c didn't seem concerned by the lack of his response though. He kissed his way along Jack's shoulders and lower back, then began to massage him. He seemed to sense the way Jack felt instinctively, and the massage started a revival of Jack's energies. He started to moan in response to the touch, which was arousing him even as it soothed him.

Finally, Jack rolled over, looking up at Teal'c who was smiling down on him. Jack opened his mouth to thank Teal'c but a hand on his lips stopped him from speaking.

"Just enjoy the moment," Teal'c told him, continuing his massage with Jack's chest and stomach. After a time, the hands were replaced by a hot mouth, licking and kissing his chest, and fingers tweaking his nipples. In spite of himself, Jack could feel himself start to stiffen again. Teal'c though, had other ideas. He continued his massage down Jack's arms and legs, seemingly oblivious to the effect he was having. In actual fact, Teal'c knew all too well what the effect was on Jack, he could feel the erection rubbing against his stomach, but deliberately ignored it because he wanted to see how long Jack would let him continue. 

He wasn't disappointed - in a few minutes, Jack was begging for release, and Teal'c quickly gave in to his lover. He positioned his butt over Jack, who quickly dragged Teal'c down on to his now-aching groin. He thrust against Teal'c quickly, climaxing in almost no time at all, before collapsing back on the bed again. Teal'c smiled down at him, watching as Jack's eyes fluttered shut, worn out by all that had happened. Teal'c lay beside him and brought himself to climax quickly before he too fell asleep.

He knew Jack would be apologetic in the morning, and looked forward to extracting his revenge as slowly as possible.


End file.
